


The wyvern queen

by Brezentie



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brezentie/pseuds/Brezentie
Summary: Minerva gets upset at the summoner for dropping her on his main flier formation. She wants to discuss why with him and things escalate from there.
Relationships: Minerva/Summoner|Eclat|Kiran
Kudos: 15





	The wyvern queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading. This is the first fic I have ever posted online. If you see any errors please tell me as English isn't my first language and I tend to mess up phonetics and grammar rules. All things considered please enjoy!

Minerva couldn’t believe her eyes. She had gotten a mail from Feh, updating her about the changes in team line ups. She had gotten demoted from the first flier team. Her, the princess of Macedon, leader of the legendary Whitewing Order, had been replaced by an ex-maid. She had to admit, the strength of Cherche was admirable. It still hurt although. She was not one to act on her pride but it had gotten seriously damaged today. She promised to herself she would train hard and made him see the error of his ways, but first she needed to vent her frustrations to someone.  
“I’m sure he will appreciate you after you have improved.”  
Palla tried to reassure her commander. They had always been close together. She wrapped her arms around her comrade in arms to give her consolation.  
“How does he not see my potential?” Minerva was on the verge of crying. She had one secret about Kiran that made this hurt even more.

She had a big crush on him.

Yet he didn’t seem to reciprocate her feelings. Minerva had always tried to act as natural as she could around him to not make it seem obvious. She would wear a smile for hours on end after they had talked to each other. Whether it was small-talk, them discussing strategies for the next battle, or him asking about her past. It seemed he did have an interest in her. That had always given her hope. She needed to test something.

“Has Kiran ever asked you about me?”  
If there was anyone who he would ask to learn more about her behind Minerva’s back it would be Palla. The two of them had been friends for so long they knew almost anything about each other.  
“I think he did, what to get you for your birthday for example.” Minerva had woken up to a shiny new saddle for her wyvern on her birthday. She had complained about her old one to Palla so Minerva assumed she was the one who got it for her. Minerva did think it was strange that Palla said it wasn’t her.  
“That was really considerate of him then.” Minerva blushed.  
“All thanks to me.” Palla said with a sense of pride in her voice. “I really played you for the fool back then, pretending I didn’t know what you were talking about.”  
“Maybe if you didn’t become a knight, you would have been a great actress.” The tears had left Minerva’s eyes. Her face had become a lot more sunny.  
“Now there is the smile I wanted to see. Get out there commander, show the summoner what he misses out on now.”

Minerva went to the training grounds, she saw Palla’s sisters were practicing their lance play together. She waved at them but they were too focused to notice. Minerva looked at the way their lances clashed. Catria and Est had improved tremendously ever since joining the order, the prowess of Macedon’s finest became stronger by the day. Minerva could feel her pride swell up again.  
She walked on over to the place where the axe users were practising. She asked Echidna for a match of sparring. Minerva made easy work of her. Echidna was no match for her speed and power. Like her inferiors she had become stronger than she had imagined. Learning axe techniques from all those different heroes had been a dream come true.  
Then she spotted her new archnemesis. 

Cherche was chatting with Titania. They had just finished training judging by how sweaty they both were.  
“Oh hey Minerva, how are you?” Cherche had noticed her staring and called out to her. She looked over to her with a friendly smile.  
“I am a bit disappointed due to being replaced by you.” Minerva realised she sounded more toxic than she had wanted. Cherche was still being as friendly to Minerva as she always had been. Her emotions were getting the better of her.  
“I get that, would you like to train with me from now on? That way we will be closer matched from now on.” Cherche had a lot of respect for Minerva. It was who she named her wyvern after. The stories of the Macedon princess were what she aspired to be like.  
“Thank you, shall we meet up tomorrow?” Minerva felt bad for how angry she had been at Cherche before. After their talk it dawned on her how much of a sweetheart Cherche really was.  
“I didn’t say it before but congratulations on your new position, you deserve it.” She would gladly swallow her pride for this.  
“Delightful!, you guys get along so well now.” Titania had silently watched the conversation unfold. She had wondered what would happen when Minerva walked up to them with such an angry look on her face. She was glad the situation had resolved itself. 

The three of them chatted more for a bit and then Minerva had to leave. Feh had come with another message, Kiran wanted to see her. Minerva thought it was a bit fishy. First he drops her and then he wants to speak with her? Maybe it was a personal apology? Did he want something else from her? 

She would get the answer to these questions soon as she went to his office at a fast pace. It better be something important as she went to see him instead of going to the wyvern stable to take care of her wyvern. 

She passes some other heroes as well. Sylvain and Gatrie were arguing about a girl they both wanted to ask out. Felicia tripped over some pebbles spilling her tea. Jakob scoffed at her in the distance with Corrin looking displeased as his tea was wasted. It was the usual ruckus the bunch of misfits called the order of heroes made. She still felt at home here, everyone was so weird that it worked. Like a dysfunctional family that still loves each other. Like the one she came from, except with less patricide thankfully.  
Minerva thought about that for a minute. While her two siblings were alive and well here she wanted to have something more. Seeing someone for the time she was in Askr might not be a bad idea at all. She got an idea, she should ask Kiran out to make up for demoting her. He would never say no to her pretty face. Even though she had abstained from the throne in her life, the habit of looking well-groomed would never leave her. She didn’t have time to put on make-up but her natural beauty should be more than enough. She could swear Gatrie catcalled after her when she passed the two arguing wannabe Casanovas. 

Commander Anna greeted her when she made it to the summoner’s quarters. It looked like she had a meeting before with him. Minerva collected her thoughts and knocked on the door.  
He answered and she entered the room. Kiran was sitting on his desk. He gestures at the chair across it. She takes a seat and waits for his answer.  
“I am sure the news about your place in the order has reached you.” He tried to be as professional as possible but still got lost in Minerva’s eyes. He snapped out of it quickly and tried to play it cool.  
“Yes and it disappointed me tremendously.” Minerva was quite blunt in her way of talking. She too didn’t want to make her feelings that obvious.  
“I hope you’ll find your position in squad two to be passable as well.”  
“I’ll have you know that I’ll put in so much effort you will put me back in squadron 1.”  
“I look forward to seeing your improvement.”  
“In the meanwhile you can make up to me with a favour.”  
“And what might that favour be?”  
The words couldn’t leave Minerva’s mouth, then after a few seconds she found the courage and said.  
“I want to go on a date with you.” She spoke quickly as the nerves suddenly got to her.  
“I’d gladly treat you to dinner Minerva.” He tried to answer with as big of a poker face as possible. He was as happy as he could be.  
“I already have plans for dinner. We could take a walk together after it. I will see you at 7 tonight at the town square.” Minerva tried to keep her cool. The two lovebirds were adamant in showing their affection only during the walk.

Minerva went to the wyvern stables after her meeting. She had to take care of her mount and wanted to talk about her plans with it. It’s weirdly therapeutic. The two of them had survived many battles together, it felt like her wyvern was her best friend.  
“Hello Martha, how are you? I have so much to tell you.”  
Her wyvern reacted with a happy growl.

“Hey Minerva you seem really happy today.”  
Minerva almost jumped at the sudden voice behind her.  
“Relax, I'm just here to see Tryffin.”  
“Melady, what a pleasure to see you.” Melady’s wyvern had the stable next to hers. They had chatted a few times while they were taking care of their wyverns.  
“How is Maria doing?”  
“She’s doing great, her studies as a cleric are coming along nicely.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. My lady Guinevere helped her a lot with her spells I heard.”  
This was the type of smalltalk they usually engaged in. Minerva decided to confide in Melady too. She did trust her to keep it to herself.  
“I have something big to tell, I have a date tonight.”  
“You are the last person I would expect to start dating here. Who is the lucky guy?”  
“None other than the summoner himself.” She shook off the  
Melady fell silent after that.  
“No way, going after the big shots.” She said with a smirk.  
“Weren’t you dating your superior too?”  
“Hahaha you got me there. But I dated a general not the leader itself.”  
“He’s basically a general, don't lie to yourself.”  
“He’s a chosen one that’s worth more.”  
They both laughed after their small argument. Even the wyverns looked amused. 

After the stables Minerva went to her room to dress up and bathe. Her casual outfit was more sporty. She still was wearing the same colours as her usual armour. Her shirt was the same shade of red with a golden purse, a black skirt completed the outfit. Palla had helped her with her clothes and make-up. Minerva never had those interests, Palla had to take care of two younger sisters. She had gotten quite a bit of experience and skill in picking out what worked together or making one look pretty. Moments like these made Minerva so glad they were friends.  
It was time to leave for her future boyfriend. Palla gave her a hug and wished her good luck.  
The sun had already started to set when Minerva arrived at the rendezvous point. 

The town square was everything but devoid of life. More heroes were interacting with each other. Shamir and Catherine were bickering as they always were. Shamir wasn't happy about Catherine taking something from her plate during dinner. Marth and Caeda were having a romantic moment together. Well, until the sword and shield of Seiros disturbed their peace.  
Kiran was wearing a more sporty outfit too. He was wearing a white jacket with blue pants. When he saw her he smiled and waved at her. It was a pretty childish gesture but Minerva was blushing nonetheless. It complemented her more serious nature.  
“Did I keep you waiting for long?” Minerva asked. It seemed her preparations with Palla took more time than anticipated. 

“That doesn’t really matter. The wait was worth it in the end. Thinking of you kept me warm.”  
“Already flirting with me? You scoundrel.” She answered with a joking tone.  
“Do you mind then?”  
“Of course not handsome.” She winked at him.  
He broke eye contact in embarrassment.  
“You’re adorable at times like these. I’m so glad you accepted my date.”  
“The pleasure is all mine princess.”  
They started with their walk. Minerva decided she should take him to the wyvernstables. If he and Martha got along Minerva would be certain he was the one.  
They talked more about tactics. She offered to train him to fight with an axe or lance. Some heavier stuff got brought up as well.  
“What do you think of Michealis’ inclusion to the order?”  
Minerva took a step back due to the question.  
“If there are people that consider my brother to be a hero so be it. I would never do so.”  
“I’m sorry if I asked something that was too personal.”  
“Nothing of the sort, it is normal to wonder such things. After all, our relationship is most sour.”  
"I feel like that is an understatement."  
Minerva laughs at his comment.  
“Would you be able to forgive him if you were in my place?”  
Kiran makes a sigh and then answers her question.  
“I don’t think I would be able to. Given the things he has done.”  
“Yet here he is, enjoying the same privileges as the other heroes.” She sighed.  
“I can make feathers of him to make you feel better?”  
Minerva laughs it off, the couple arrives at the stable.  
"Have you met Martha before?" She asks to Kiran. She didn't remember the two ever meeting.  
Minerva showed him the way to the part of her wyvern. Martha looked at him with wonder in her eyes. Kiran reaches out and lets her sniff his hand.  
Kiran almost jumps when Martha licks his hand.  
He rubs her head in return and he gets greeted with some catlike purrs from Martha.  
Minerva had seen enough. She was standing behind him with a sly smile. 

Then she made her move.  
Kiran suddenly got hugged from behind by Minerva. Her strong arms enveloping him.  
“My, my why did you get scared?” Minerva said with a sultry voice.  
“You crept up on me?”  
“After you got along so well with my wyvern I knew you were the one.”  
“Is that all I needed to do to meet your standards?”  
“That was just the last straw honey.”  
Minerva had released Kiran, he turned around and their lips met. Minerva had hoped for her first kiss in a more romantic place than under the watching eyes of a few dragons. She just got caught up in the heat of the moment.  
“Do you have any other plans tonight?” She asks, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

Minerva found herself in her bedroom before she knew it. Her dorm was quite sober, she had nothing but the bare essentials and a flag of Macedon. If he decided to stay for the night they’d have to cuddle onto each other to fit on her bed. Not that she minded.  
Minerva found herself in a state of undress quickly. She had removed her shirt first exposing her black bra. He was feeling up her pussy from underneath her skirt. Kiran had discarded his shirt and pants. Only wearing a pair of boxers. She noticed he was staring at her abs. Kiran had gotten quite muscular as well. She was tracing his pecs with her hands.  
“You should wear other things than those cloaks.”  
“Let’s go clothes shopping later then.”  
“First things first.”

Minerva pushes Kiran on the bed. Then she removes her bra and skirt, releasing her average sized breasts. She jumps on him to cuddle, their bare chests pressing together. His growing erection poking against her vagina, the cloth of their undergarments getting in the way. Minerva’s hands traveled southwards, her fingers wrapping around his dick. He returns the favour by rubbing her wet folds. Moans escape their mouths, Minerva breaks the kiss to block her mouth with her free hand. She had gotten embarrassed by the sound she was making, he pulled away her hand to kiss her again.  
“Don’t be embarrassed about your moans, honey.” He told her. Minerva’s pride as a warrior made it so she found it hard to fully down her defenses. Even when making love she didn’t want to show any vulnerabilities.  
“I have another idea to stop my moans.”  
She pulls him up and pulls down his shorts, freeing his dick.  
“If I suck on it you won’t hear me.” She winks at him and before he could protest she puts his member in her mouth. The last time Minerva had sucked on something of that size had been years ago. When she was younger she had gone to a sweet store with Maria and bought some big lollipops. While she was eagerly sucking on his meat she got to reminisce about her past.  
Kiran just thought she was so happy to blow him. He wasn't entirely wrong. Minerva tried to get as much of his length inside. Her tongue massaging the tip. He rustles her short red hair while she tries to make her magic work.  
While Minerva was mostly improvising she did do her job well. Kiran ejaculates in her mouth, the salty taste filling her mouth. She swallows it and looks up to him with a smile.  
“Come her I’d like to return the favour.”

Minerva lays down on the bed, Kiran removes her panties exposing her pussy and a red landing strip above her wet folds. As she spreads her legs Kiran starts to finger her. He licks the lips of her vagina and massages the clit with his tongue. The stimulation breaks Minerva’s defences, she does give in and starts moaning without restraint. He took her reaction as a compliment as he picked up the pace. It didn’t take long for Minerva to start spasming a bit as she came.  
He wiped away some of the juices that still were on his lips and kissed her again. She cups his chin and looks him in the eyes.  
“We are both naked now let’s go a bit further.” She lets him lay down and positions herself above his erection and eased down on it slowly. She never had anything bigger than her finger enter her. Kiran noticed that it was a tight fit. He deemed it rather fitting that the esteemed wyvern knight wanted to ride him. Minerva seemed like she needed some time to adjust. She was breathing heavily, feeling out his dick. She started to move up and down slowly. He holds her hands to reassure her. She needed it as she held his hand rather tightly. She sped up a bit, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible for him. This move enhanced her experience as well. Kiran played with one of her nipples with his free hand. It didn’t take long for Minerva to cum again.  
Kiran said he wanted to try a different position. Minerva was now on her hands and knees as she got pounded from behind. Kiran still took care to not go too fast. Minerva thought it was a bit embarrassing. She had already ejaculated twice and her boyfriend only had once yet. She shot a glance behind her and saw that he was in bliss, making love to his girlfriend. Seeing that she could never consider herself a failure. She didn’t like getting penetrated from behind, she concluded. She would like it more if she could kiss him during the intercourse.  
“Minerva I’m getting close!”  
“You can just finish inside me, today is a safe day.”  
After he had gotten her consent she felt his hot seed fill her insides. As he pulled out she looked at him with a warm smile. Kiran decided to stay for the night and cuddled with Minerva. Before they fell asleep they looked each other in the eyes.  
“Kiran?”  
“Yes Minerva?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Minerva fell asleep with a satisfied look on her face. 

Kiran had to leave early to get to work again. They grabbed breakfast together and said goodbye with a kiss. Minerva decided to meet up with Palla again to review the night she had. Palla was quite interested in what happened. 

“How did the date go?”  
“Yeah about that.”  
Minerva told her about the night she had with him.  
“Congratulations Commander, you hooked the one you were after for so long. How daring too, letting him finish inside you. When will you tell the others?”  
“Don’t worry it was a safe day. I think I will tell the other Whitewings first. You have always been the ones to have my back. Enough about me, do you have anyone that catches your eye?”  
“I don’t have anyone I fell in love with, commander. The usual flirts asked me out but I turned them down of course.”  
“You will find someone since I found someone. I never had thought I would feel this happiness.”  
“I’m sure it will last.”  
“As am I.” Minerva answered with a smile. She looked forward to what her life would become from now on.


End file.
